At Destiny's End
by Ang2
Summary: Bosco is being held & tortured by a bunch of criminals, will he ever escape? 18 is up!
1. Default Chapter

First Third Watch fic, take it easy on me. Stepped in mid-season III but loving it!! I so want Faith and Bosco to hook it.  
  
Bosco slammed another shot as he watched his mother clean a table off in the rear corner of her bar. The conversation between him and Faith earlier had really got to him tonight. The words "We shouldn't be partners anymore" stung his heart once again like a knife as he slammed another shot.  
  
"Maurice, don't you have to work tomorrow or somethin'?" Angela Boscorelli said with a cigarette in her mouth as she lifted the bottle her son had almost finished up and wiped the bar.  
  
Bosco had his hands covering his face and mumbled, "DONE!" Still going over the argument between him and Faith.  
  
"Maurice?"  
  
"YEAH!" He yelled lifting his head up thinking he was talking with Faith again but calmed down quickly as he saw his mother jump a little back at his outburst.  
  
"I am sorry ma, didn't mean to frighten you, just had a really rough day at work and all." Bosco said lifting the bottle up again and pouring another shot.  
  
"You wanna talk about it?" Angela asked him noticing the redness in his eyes. It wasn't too often he would spend the whole evening alone at her bar and he had finished up almost a whole bottle of liquor on his own.  
  
"No ma, you got your own problems. I am gonna head home!" He said snatching his coat from behind the bar stool and roughly putting it on over his shoulders before bending over and kissing his mother goodnight.  
  
"You want me to call you a cab?"  
  
"Na ma, some fresh air would do me good. I will see ya later." Bosco said seizing the bottle with the remaining shots off the bar and placing it in his inside coat pocket.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What is bothering you tonight Faith? Rough day?" Fred asked massaging Faith's shoulders.  
  
"Bosco and I got in a fight. I don't think he wants to be my partner anymore." Faith said not looking up poking at the food on her plate.  
  
"So."  
  
"What does that mean Fred?"  
  
"So means so! It may do you some good to get away from him. All he does is cause you un-needed stress. I swear Faith I don't know why you bother with him. He doesn't seem to give a rat's ass about you anyway." Fred said sitting down next to Faith.  
  
"Don't Fred!" Faith said yawning.  
  
"Why don't you go take a hot bath? I will take care of the dishes and the kids are both sleeping anyway."  
  
"Aright Fred, but Bosco does care about me, I am all he has ya know." She said getting up and stretching walking to the bathroom.  
  
Fred just rolled his eyes and picked up her plate.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bosco swayed as he walked down the street. He really wasn't paying attention to where he was going. All he could think about was Faith. The smart comments she made about Cruz stealing her collar. The way Cruz looked at Faith. Why did Faith hate Cruz so much-and why was he thinking about Faith more than Cruz?  
  
He pulled his bottle from his inner coat pocket and took another swig. He glanced over at a payphone across the street. Maybe he should call Faith and tell her they would be partners tomorrow. He wanted to tell her they were still friends and he was sorry for being a jerk. He didn't want to sleep on it. His mind wouldn't let it go. He took another swig and staggered across the street.  
  
He stopped at the payphone and clumsily looked for change in his pockets. His poor coordination caused him to lose the grip on his bottle and sent glass shattering underneath him.  
  
"Shit!"  
  
He staggered for change from his pocket and his shaking hands caused the only change he had to fall from his pocket and roll around amidst the broken glass.  
  
He squinted hard and everything was blurred. He bent down trying to pick up a quarter and lost his balance. He landed fist and knees down on the pavement, sending a piece of sharp glass into his knuckle.  
  
"Son of a bitch!" He moaned as he stood back up slowly.  
  
"Huh, didn't even hurt! Such alcohol abuse though!" He said musing himself.  
  
"Fuck it!" He said dialing the operator as he pulled the medium-sized piece of glass from his knuckle and noticing a rather large quantity of blood discharging between his fingers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The phone rang six times before Fred finally picked up. Faith was sound asleep and Fred answered half asleep from the coach.  
  
"Sir, I have a collect call from Maurice Boscorelli for a Faith Yokas, will you except the charges?"  
  
"Hmm, you have to be kidding me, YAH! I will except them!"  
  
"Faith?" Came a slurred voice from the other end of the receiver.  
  
"Sorry Maurice Boscorelli Faith doesn't want to speak to you tonight and it is just your style to call at her expense!" Spat Fred.  
  
"Fred, please I need to speak with Faith." Bosco said resting his head on the corner of the phone booth.  
  
"I already told you she doesn't want to speak to you. Your not partners anymore and stay away from my wife if you know what is best for you." Fred said.  
  
"Fred, can you please just tell Faith I am sorry?"  
  
Click..........  
  
"FRED! DAMN IT" Bosco shouted slamming the phone down.  
  
He stood for a moment before shrugging it away and staggering towards his apartment.  
  
TBC? It won't get pretty for Bosco nor Faith. 


	2. The Fight!

Bosco was so drunk he had a hard time acknowledging which way to his apartment. He really didn't care though. It was a nice cool night, and walking was relieving some stress.   
  
He got to the corner of Ninth and just looked glazy at the pack of hookers doing their "thing" as a car rolled up and a young Hispanic woman approached it.   
  
He thought for a second to harass them for self-amusement. He was off duty and out of uniform. He was way to drunk to go home and sleep and he could not get his mind off Faith or Cruz. Words exchanged between all three were playing over and over in his head like a rap record. Who better to let out his frustrations than the filth of New York?   
  
Bosco's drunken state left him vulnerable and caused him to lack his usual good judgment. Little did he know this was not the usual street hooker looking for $20.00. She owed her pimp a large quantity of money. The two thugs that rolled up were there to get his money and to teach her a lesson.   
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Fred? Did someone just call here? Was it Bosco?" Faith asked rubbing her eyes walking from their bedroom.   
  
"Sure Faith, wake up and thinking about Bosco! I am fine and your children are too!" Fred mumbled in jealousy.   
  
"I didn't mean it that way Fred, I am just worried about him."  
  
"Why the hell are you worried about him? He told you he didn't want to be partners anymore, time to stop worrying about him since he don't give a damn and focus on the one's who love you." Fred said standing up and shutting the television off.   
  
Faith just knotted and headed back to the bedroom.   
  
Fred sighed before saying, "Faith?"  
  
"Yeah Fred?" She said turning around.   
  
"Bosco called collect he said he was sorry."  
  
Faith sighed too in relief and gave Fred a small smile.   
  
"Thanks Fred. Thanks a lot. Coming to bed?"  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Bosco felt somewhat queasy and decided just to walk home. He turned his direction after he saw the "Ninth Street" sign and knew he had walked way past his apartment. His head was pounding and he mused himself thinking about what would happen if he tried to arrest someone off duty, drunk, bleeding, and without Faith.   
  
Faith. There he went again. Years on the force with her he couldn't help it. He loved her. It hurt his feelings she did not approve of him and Cruz.   
  
Than thoughts of how Cruz treated Faith started sinking back in with much more detail. "I treat Faith like shit half the time" he suddenly realized before being distracted by an argument breaking out behind him.   
  
He heard a woman scream "HELP ME" before he totally snapped out of his thoughts to see the young Hispanic hooker being dragged into the car with force.   
  
His adrenaline suddenly kicked in leaving his thoughts behind as he turned around and ran towards the car.   
  
"Police!" He shouted sticking his hand in the door before it closed.   
  
TBC 


	3. Part 3

The last thing Bosco remembered was sticking his hand in the door of the car that had pulled the unwilling prostitute into the backseat. He remembered stumbling forward from his drunken state and than everything went black. One of the thugs had pushed the door back open hard and it slammed into Bosco's head, sending him to the ground and out cold. The man hurriedly pulled Bosco's body into the car and they sped off.  
  
Bosco slowly began to gain consciousness. He heard mumbled voices in the background but was unsure who's they were or where he was for that matter. He slowly opened his eyes in his confusion.  
  
There was a young woman on the ground naked and beaten a few feet in front of him. There were three men total. Two were just standing there. Bosco watched one of them slowly pull his pants up and zip them.  
  
It all came back to him now. The prostitute and the men pulling her in their car; he must have blacked out or something. His thoughts were interrupted when one of the men pointed at him.  
  
"Did you enjoy your nap Officer Maurice Boscorelli" one of the men said reading off of something dark in his hand.  
  
Bosco felt his back pocket to confirm his fear. They had his ID badge.  
  
"Maurice, what kind of name is that? Sounds like a gay name to me. Are you a faggot Maurice?"  
  
All three men began laughing at Bosco.  
  
He felt his temper flare. "You won't be laughing when you're bent over in your cell blocks. Than we will see who the faggots are!"  
  
"What the hell did you do to her?" Bosco said motioning towards the woman who was passed out next to him. He tried to stand up but a wave of dizziness came over him and he fell to his knees and gripped a building with his hand to steady himself.  
  
"Want us to give you a taste?" The man said motioning for the other two. In unison the two men were on each side of Bosco holding him up by his arms.  
  
The other man approached him slowly. "See we don't like pigs sticking their nose in our business," the man said punching Bosco hard in the stomach.  
  
Bosco's head fell forwards and he let out a slight moan before lifting his head back up slowly.  
  
The man began to give Bosco a good beating. Bosco took each hit with dignity. He would bring his head back up to look his assaulter in the eye after each time he hit him. After a few more punches to the stomach area he was out of breath and weak. His legs gave out under him and the men dropped his arms, letting him slam down onto the concrete.  
  
All three men stood over him and looked down at him. He grabbed his side in pain. "You gonna kill me?" he let out in between deep breaths.  
  
"I don't know boys should we kill him?" All three laughed again and delivered a swift kick into Bosco's back. He wasn't expecting the kick and let a cry of pain escape his lips.  
  
"Not so tough now, huh Maurice? Tell you what, we will talk it over with the big boss, consider this a warning. Stay out of our business!" The man said kicking Bosco in the head causing him to lose consciousness once again. 


	4. Part 4

Bosco woke up again in the ally and squinted at the sunlight that hurt his swollen eyes. He had to blink a few times to get used to the light. He quickly looked over to find that he was alone. The prostitute was gone. He looked over to the other side of him to see the streets of New York on the other end of the alley filled with people walking.  
  
"God I love New York!" Bosco said disgusted that no one even noticed him lying there or offered a hand for that matter. He tried to get up but laid back down on his first attempt. There was a stinging pain in his side. In fact his whole body felt like crap. He rubbed his temples before slowly rolling to his side and standing to his feet. Today was not going to be a good day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bosco sat in the bottom of his bathtub with the shower on. He leaned his head against the wall and watched the water turn red as it ran down the drain. He felt tired and sore. He looked at the bathroom clock and knew he had to get ready for work soon. He didn't think anything was broken, but ironically, it felt like everything was broken. Even his little pinky finger was hurting. He shut the water off before standing to his feet and grabbing a towel. He wiped his face off before wrapping the towel around his waist and stepping out of the tub. He wiped the steam off the mirror and looked at his reflection.  
  
There were bruises forming under both his eyes, and there was a cut across his nose. His lip was busted open and puffy along with a huge dark purple bruise covering his whole chin. His chest was completely covered with bruises and he had a cut across his hairline on the right side of his head.  
  
"I am gonna have a hard time explaining this one." He mumbled to himself.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Faith was in the mirror brushing her teeth when Bosco came charging into the locker room. He was late as usual. Sully looked up and him as he buttoned up his shirt and noticed the bruises on Bosco's face. He noticed a few sticking out of his tank top as he hurriedly put his vest on over it.  
  
"What the hell happened to you Bosco?" Sully asked looking down at Bosco who was now sitting on the bench.  
  
Bosco just shot him a dirty look and continued getting dressed.  
  
"Maybe the husband caught Bosco in his bed!" Ty cut in trying to make a joke of it.  
  
Bosco just smirked at Ty when roll call was announced.  
  
The subject was dropped as the police began exiting the locker room.  
  
Faith walked up to Bosco a little nervous and said, "Hey Bos".  
  
Bosco didn't even look up at her as he tied his shoes. "We working together today Faith?"  
  
Faith saw the bruises too, but wasn't gonna start nagging him right away. "Yeah, I would like that".  
  
Bosco stood and slammed his locker shut and gave her a little smirk. "Me too".  
  
~~~~~  
  
Faith kept giving Bosco glances during roll call. He was sitting awkward and kept clinching his ribs. He kept tapping his food in a repetitious manner that always meant he was worried or upset about something.  
  
Sully noticed too and shot Faith a look. She just shrugged her shoulders. She was happy her and Bos were gonna work together today.  
  
~~~~~ As they exited Bosco almost bumped right into Cruz. Cruz looked Bosco up and done and than shot Faith a dirty look. "Thought you where working with me today?"  
  
"I am gonna go check out our radios Bosco, I will wait for you in the car." Faith said walking off.  
  
"We will only take a minute mommy!" Cruz snarled looking back at Bosco. "What the hell happened to you?"  
  
"Don't talk to my partner that way Cruz and it is none of your damn business." Bosco said looking off to the side.  
  
"Ahh come on Bosco, you're no fun today! Besides you talk to her that way and everything you do is my business PARTNER," She said pinning him against the wall. She got up in his face so close they were practically kissing and whispered, "You know, you look pretty sexy all beat up like that".  
  
Faith looked over at them and rolled her eyes at Sully.  
  
"Why don't they just go get a room?" Sully said signing out his radios.  
  
"Mize well, what the hell does Bos see in her? She is such a bitch." Faith added.  
  
"What take that nasty attitude away and that ugly smirk off her face you got one hot piece of ass," Ty added in.  
  
Sully just let out a slight chuckle and shook his head at Ty. "What the hell happened to Bosco? Is he okay?"  
  
"I don't know Sully, I don't wanna push him you know." Faith said.  
  
~~~~~ Bosco remained quiet throughout most of the day. He kept thinking about that poor prostitute that he didn't help. She was raped and beat while he just laid there. After his shift he was going to go to the same street corner and ask some questions. He wondered if she was dead.  
  
~~~~~ Right before the end of their shift they got a call that a young white male, early twenties wearing a blue hoody snatched a purse. They quickly approached the running suspect and Bosco immediately jumped out and took off running after him. Faith sped up to try to cut him off with the car a few blocks away.  
  
Something didn't feel right as Bosco ran clutching his side and breathing heavier than usual. A sharp stinking pain was burning him up and spreading throughout his abdomen. 


	5. Part 5

Bosco was almost caught up with the suspect and knew his legs were going to give out underneath him. There was so much pressure in his abdomen and he was getting lightheaded. He wasn't about to let this one get away from him.  
  
With all his strength he jumped as hard as he could wrapping his arms around the suspects leg; If was effective and the young man fell instantly to the ground. Bosco felt like he was suffering another panic attack. No matter how hard he gasped for oxygen he was coming up empty. The suspect used his free leg to kick Bosco in the face. Bosco let go of his leg and rolled to his side holding his chest.  
  
Just as the suspect stood to run he was faced with the barrel of Faith's gun. Thank God Ty and Sully were in the area this time and were there to assist. Faith looked worriedly at Bosco, and waited for Sully to cuff the suspect before lowering her weapon and getting on her knees over Bosco.  
  
"Want me to call for a bus?" Ty asked.  
  
Faith just shook her head and rolled Bosco over to his back.  
  
"Bosco can you hear me? Where does it hurt Bos? Can you breath?" Faith began to throw out questions to Bosco who seemed to understand every word.  
  
Between heavy breaths, Bosco mumbled "My ribs Faith". His lip and nose were bleeding hard from being kicked and Bosco managed to smear the blood across his cheek.  
  
"Breath Bosco just breath!" Faith said lifting Bosco's shirt up and she began undoing Bosco's vest. She could hear the sirens in the background already. "Bos, the bus will be here any minute just relax". Sully was back to help and he bent over and began helping Faith with the task of removing his vest.  
  
The bus was pulling up just as Faith and Sully removed Bosco's vest and tank top to reveal a very beaten Bosco. There was a dark bruise the size of a baseball on his back and his chest was completely covered with many shades of bruising. There was tremendous swelling around Bosco's ribcage.  
  
Faith looked down in horror and Sully just looked pissed.  
  
"Who the hell did this to you Bosco? HUH!" Sully shouted putting his hands on Bosco's shoulders and making him look at him.  
  
Bosco didn't get a word out; Carlos and Doc were already pushing Faith and Sully out of the way. ~~~~~  
  
"We got that address on that cop like you asked boss." Said one of the thugs that had beat Bosco up.  
  
"Good work Carter." Said Maddog.  
  
"We already beat him up pretty good. What are you going to do with him?" Asked Carter.  
  
"I have been in the business for fifteen years. No punk cop is going to screw what I got going up. You think him and Jasmine had a thing going? You think she was talking to him?" Maddog asked rolling the gold ring on his ring finger around with his thumb.  
  
"I don't know boss, I think he was just passing by. He reeked of booze."  
  
"I don't want to take any risks. Kill Jasmine, and make it look like an OD or something." Said Maddog.  
  
"What about the cop?"  
  
"Give me some time to think on that one. I am not going to make is easy on him."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Bosco was sitting up in only his jeans when Faith walked in. The doctor's had tightly bandaged up his ribs and his hand was now wrapped.  
  
"What did the doctor say?" Faith asked.  
  
"He said I should have got stitches in my hand. It is going to scar now. You think scars are sexy Faith?"  
  
Faith just shook her head. "Anything broke?" She said pointing to his chest.  
  
"Two ribs. Guess we won't be partners for a few days. Don't go finding a permanent replacement on me." Bosco said wincing as he lifted his arms up to put his shirt on. 


	6. Part 6

Bosco was silent again as Faith drove him home.  
  
"How you feeling Bos?" Faith said trying to get a conversation going.  
  
"I am alright." Bosco said still looking straight ahead out the window.  
  
"Wanna talk about it?"  
  
"There is nothing to talk about."  
  
"Who did that to you Bosco?"  
  
"Does it matter?" Bosco said looking at Faith. He regretted it the second he said it after seeing the hurt look on her face.  
  
"Look Faith I don't know who did it. I had too much to drink at my Ma's bar after you and I got in that fight. Someone hit me from behind and I blacked out. I woke up like this is an ally. That is all I know Faith" Bosco said lying.  
  
"Were you mugged?" Faith asked as she watched him shake is head no. "Well who would want to hurt you Bosco?"  
  
"Are you kidding me Faith? Take a number. Maybe it was some jackoff I arrested who knows" Bosco said getting agitated.  
  
"Did you at least file a report?"  
  
"For what Faith huh?"  
  
Faith pulled up next to Bosco's apartment building. "Bosco wanna come home and have dinner with me? It will just be me and the kids?"  
  
"No thanks Faith, I already got plans. Look I will see you later okay?" Bosco said getting out and slamming the door.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Bosco didn't waste anytime as he walked towards Ninth Street. He began asking all kinds of questions to the other prostitutes giving them his general description of what he remembered her to look like. He managed to get a first name, Jasmine, and that she was working that area earlier that day. She had looked roughed up one of the girls told him, so he knew he had the right name.  
  
He was just relieved she was still alive. It felt like a huge weight was just lifted from his heart. He still wanted to talk with her though. Perhaps he would take a walk down there again later on in the night.  
  
Maddog sat in his car across the street watching every move Bosco made as he made conversation with all of his bitches. As he puffed on his Churchill cigar, he used his free hand to hit speed dial on his cell.  
  
"Carter, its me. I want you to go to that address of that punk cop and wait for further instructions."  
  
Maddog took another puff of his cigar as he watched Bosco begin to walk away. "You just wait Officer!"  
  
~~~~~ Bosco twisted a cap off his cold beer and chucked half the bottle down. He slumped down onto his coach and turned the TV on looking for a game to watch. The phone rang immediately as if on cue. Bosco bent over and shut the ringer off. He pulled the bottle of painkillers from his pocket that the doctor at Mercy gave him a prescription for and starred at the bottle. He tossed them on his coffee table and slammed the rest of his beer.  
  
~~~~~ Bosco must have fell asleep on the coach. It took him a few minutes to get up as he slowly became aware someone was banging on his door. He slowly stood and cracked the door open to see Cruz standing there with a bottle of champagne and some other box.  
  
"What time is it?" Bosco mumbled.  
  
"What not happy to see me? You gonna let me in or leave a lady standing out here?"  
  
Bosco tilted his head sideways and smirked, "I don't see no lady out here!"  
  
"Very funny," she said pushing the door open and walking past Bosco.  
  
"Heard what happened to you today" Cruz said as she helped herself to some glasses from the kitchen. "Broken ribs huh? You gonna be out for awhile?"  
  
Bosco nodded his head as she handed him a full glass of champagne. "Yeah, I am taking a few vacation days at the moment."  
  
"We gonna be partners when you get back?" She said opening up the box she had brought with her.  
  
"Cruz, please don't start, not now. I am tired" Bosco said rubbing his temples.  
  
"Take your shirt off." Cruz demanded pulling out a bottle of some kind of oil.  
  
"What? Why?" Bosco said acting all shocked.  
  
Cruz stood up and tugged at Bosco's shirt. He hesitated for one second before lifting his arms and letting her remove it.  
  
"Damn Bosco, who did this to you?" Cruz said looking at all his bruises.  
  
"Long story!" Bosco said yawning.  
  
Cruz leaned forward and nibbled on Bosco's ear before whispering in it, "I think it is kind-of a turn on."  
  
She opened the cap to the oil and squeezed a generous portion on her hands and rubbed them together before guiding Bosco to lie down onto his stomach. He winced a few times and shifted uncomfortably till he found a position that didn't hurt.  
  
Cruz began to rub the oil onto Bosco's back in a circular motion making her way down to his pants line. He let out a slight moan.  
  
"Damn Bos you are so tense!"  
  
"Tell me about it" he said letting out another moan as she rubbed over the bruise on his back.  
  
She massaged Bosco's back for another few minutes in silence secretly getting turned on. She bent over and began kissing Bosco's shoulder blades. He wasn't responding to her kisses; usually he would be all over her by now. She stretched her neck around Bosco to see his eyes shut.  
  
"Bosco? Bos?" He was sleeping! "Some of a bitch!" Cruz nose flared. She felt insulted. No one ever passed up on her. She didn't bother throwing a blanket on Bosco or anything. She just stormed out of his apartment.  
  
~~~~~ "Maddog, it is Carter. There is a woman coming from Boscorelli's apartment. Possibly his bitch I don't know it is pretty late. What do you want me to do?"  
  
"Good work Carter, follow her, and kill her. I am on my way to Boscorelli's apartment now; I wanna deal with him in person. 


	7. Death To Cruz

Okay, you guys always toss in lyrics to your fics, I am doing the same, but to be obnoxious and funny- hope you guys find the humor :) The lyrics in this chapter are not mine; they belong to Rage Against The Machine. The title of the song is "Bullet In Your Head"; Go figure! Guess whose head :)  
  
Cruz wasn't even five blocks from Bosco's house and Carter rolled up next to her in the turning lane. She was tapping her hands on her steering wheel obnoxiously and sucking her teeth. She looked over to her right and saw some man starring directly at her.   
  
"Take a picture asshole it last longer!" She yelled. "Damn New York is full of creeps!" She mumbled to herself. She looked forward again waiting for the light to turn green, and saw movement again at her right and peered over.   
  
Carter was rolling his window down. He caught her completely off guard. The moment she saw the black object in his hand lift up and point at her it was too late. Carter's silencer stopped the sound of the "bang" but not the shattering of glass as the bullet ripped threw her passengers side window and embedded itself into the right side of her skull.   
  
Carter smirked to himself as he rolled the window back up and turned right when the light changed.   
  
Cruz's lifeless head hit her steering wheel causing her horn to blare and her foot let off the gas sending her rolling out through the intersection. She rolled to the next block till she rear-ended another car.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Bosco awoke on his coach freezing. He was lying there shirtless and no blanket. He squinted his eyes at the alarm clock. He must have passed out briefly. He could hear sirens in the distance and figured that was what aroused him from his sleep.   
  
"Cruz?" He called her name sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He realized he must have passed out on her. He stood up and stretched his sore aching muscles. He grabbed his shirt and put it back on. He was going to go walk back down to Ninth Street and look for Jasmine.   
  
With instinct he grabbed his gun and badge and slid on his NYPD jacket and exited his apartment. Unfortunately for Bosco, Ninth Street was the opposite direction, as he took off walking into the dark cold night.   
  
~~~~~  
  
The paramedics that rolled up to the seen were from the next precinct over. They pronounced Sergeant Cruz dead at arrival. As they zipped her body up into the bag one of them shook their head. "You know it is a shame when people die like this and never get a chance to repent. We better inform the 55-precinct, this is one of theirs."  
  
This time the bullet cold rocked ya  
  
A yellow ribbon instead of a swastika  
  
Nothin' proper about ya propaganda  
  
Fools follow rules when the set commands ya  
  
Said it was blue  
  
When ya blood was read  
  
That's how ya got a bullet blasted through ya head  
  
Blasted through ya head  
  
Blasted through ya head  
  
I give a shout out to the living dead  
  
Who stood and watched as the feds cold centralised  
  
So serene on the screen  
  
You was mesmerised  
  
Cellular phones soundin' a death tone  
  
Corporations cold  
  
Turn ya to stone before ya realise  
  
They load the clip in omnicolour  
  
Said they pack the 9, they fire it at prime time  
  
The sleeping gas, every home was like Alcatraz  
  
And mutha fuckas lost their minds  
  
Just victims of the in-house drive-by  
  
They say jump, you say how high  
  
Check-a, check-a, check it out  
  
They load the clip in omnicolour  
  
They pack the 9, they fire it at prime time  
  
The sleeping gas, every home was like Alcatraz  
  
And mutha fuckas lost their minds  
  
No escape from the mass mind rape  
  
Play it again jack and then rewind the tape  
  
And then play it again and again and again  
  
Until ya mind is locked in  
  
Believin' all the lies that they're tellin' ya  
  
Buyin' all the products that they're sellin' ya  
  
They say jump and ya say how high  
  
Ya brain-dead  
  
Ya gotta fuckin' bullet in ya head  
  
Just victims of the in-house drive-by  
  
They say jump, you say how high  
  
Yeah  
  
Just victims of the in-house drive-by  
  
They say jump, you say how high  
  
Ya standin' in line  
  
Believin' the lies  
  
Ya bowin' down to the flag  
  
Ya gotta bullet in ya head 


	8. Numb

"The bitch is dead boss," Carter said into his cell phone.  
  
"Good work as always Carter, I can always count on you" Maddog responded.  
  
"You take care of the cop yet?" Carter asked.  
  
"Some unexpected business just came up, why don't you meet Bailey and Edwards at his apartment they are on their way now." Maddog said.  
  
"Sure boss, want us to kill him?" Carter questioned.  
  
~~~~~  
  
After knocking softly on the door three times, they picked his lock and "invited themselves" in.  
  
They closed the door behind them quietly and Carter motioned for them to search the apartment, guns drawn.  
  
Bosco had left his television on, along with a small dim lamp in the corner.  
  
After searching his apartment, all three put their guns away.  
  
"What do we do now?" Asked Bailey.  
  
"We wait" Said Carter running his finger along Bosco's lampshade and observing the dust. "What a dump."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Bosco had wandered down to Ninth Street. Halfway there it began to poor. He pulled his hood on his jacket up over his head and began to shiver. He continued to walk dragging his feet in the now forming puddles. Not surprisingly he found most of the streets to be deserted, even Ninth Street.  
  
He began to contemplate walking down to his Ma's bar. It was so late and he was freezing cold. He decided just to walk home for the night and try to get some shuteye. All the walking on his bruised body was starting to kick in and he felt drained.  
  
~~~~~ Bosco unlocked his apartment door and stepped inside, tossing his keys roughly on the table and kicking his door shut with the back of his heel. He had his soaking wet jacket almost off when he heard the sound of his door locking behind him. He turned to see Carter with his gun drawn and pointed at his head.  
  
"Well well Officer Maurice, we meet again!" Snickered Carter. Bosco instantly began to panic. He slowly and carefully slid his hand to his back were he had his piece.  
  
"Ahh ahh ahh Officer! Don't be foolish! Hand it over nice and slow if you know what is best for you." Carter taunted.  
  
"I suppose you know what is best for me?" Bosco spat.  
  
Bailey and Edwards eased their way out of the back bedroom switching on the kitchen light. Bosco looked over in their direction squinting his eyes to adjust to the much brighter light to see the two other men both with guns drawn as well.  
  
Bosco hesitated and lifted his hands up slightly over his shoulders.  
  
"Smart pig!" Carter said slamming Bosco face first against the door and removing his weapon and placing it in his pocket. He kept his gun drawn as he patted Bosco down in search for any other hidden weapons.  
  
Carter un-cocked his gun and slid it into his holster. "Or should I say stupid pig!" He said slamming his fist into Bosco's back causing Bosco to arch in pain. Bosco reacted in defense twisting his front body around and slamming his squared shoulders into a very surprised Carter, causing him to fall back over some shoes on the floor with Bosco on top of him.  
  
Bosco and Carter began wrestling for Carter's gun as Bailey and Edwards ran over to intervene. Bailey grabbed an arm of Bosco's dragging him off of Carter. Bosco used his free hand to slam his fist into Bailey's jaw causing Bailey to let go of Bosco's other arm. Bosco stood to a full stance just before Edwards pushed him hard in the back sending him forward onto his table, shattering the glass as he fell through it to the floor.  
  
"Oh crap." Bosco mumbled.  
  
He was slow to getting to his knees, broken glass slicing into his hands and smearing blood onto the floor.  
  
"You really are a stupid pig," Carter said behind him as he felt both his arms being grabbed roughly again as he was picked up by the other two men. Carter began to beat Bosco again. He slammed his fist hard into Bosco's busted ribs, causing his knees to buckle in shear pain. He proceeded to punch Bosco several more times in the abdomen and face, causing Bosco's wounds to open and bleed and forming new ones.  
  
He than did something unexpected, he pulled a needle out and approached Bosco slowly. Bosco's eyes got wide as he tried his hardest to break free of the men's grasp, but to no avail. He stuck the syringe into Bosco's neck and smirked, slapping his cheek lightly looking into Bosco's eyes.  
  
"You know, you are quiet the fighter, unlike your bitch!" Carter said.  
  
Bosco's eyes filled with panic. "What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"Was that your bitch that left your apartment earlier? She was fun to kill. She went with zero struggle. Was a waste if you ask me, she was a good- looking women. I was just following orders." Carter said laughing.  
  
"Excuse me?" Bosco said as he felt his heart drop into this stomach. He felt his body go numb as well, and the two other men began to laugh and tossed him at his coach, sending the coach to fall backwards and knocking Bosco limply on the floor. He resisted to move but felt as if his body wasn't reacting.  
  
"Don't bother Officer Maurice, I just pumped you full of Provolun. In case you are not familiar with this drug, it is a chemical doctors use during surgery to keep their patients immobilized. The boss has other plans for you, so for now you can sit here and dwell on the fact that you killed her!"  
  
TBC 


	9. Bosco's reaction

Three days, maybe four. That is what if felt like for Bosco. It had only been a matter of hours he was stuck there in the middle of his apartment; numb. There was a small glow of light now escaping his blinds to his living room bay window.  
  
Bosco was lying on his floor with one leg draped over his coach. The injection still rendered him helpless. He had plenty of time to think. Hell, that was all he did for the remanding hours of the night. Blood had ran down his face from his nose and mouth, and formed to a thick crust across his cheek and into his ear lobe. It had not mattered, because he was numb. He could feel no physical pain.   
  
He had suffered a panic attack during the night, cutting all oxygen off from his precious lungs and knocking him out. He wasn't sure how long he had passed out, but when he woke he wished he had not. Words could not describe how he felt, stuck there not being able to move a muscle in his body. This was worse than being locked in a closet or stuck in the dark. He tried to will his body to move but there was nothing to do but let the drug run its coarse, and to think. He kept taking in long deep breaths, trying to stop another attack.   
  
Cruz was dead! His lover and fellow officer was gone. It was all his fault. He always felt a bond with her after her sister had overdosed. They where both alone in this world. Even though it was mainly just a sexual attraction, he couldn't rid the feelings he was having. To think he was planning on cutting all ties with her. He never had too. No, it couldn't be. This was all some sick joke. He was going to get up and call her and everything would be fine.   
  
How long would he lay here? How long before the last drop of the injection filtered its way out of his veins. Who would find him if it never did? He had no one. He had Faith. Where was she? Maybe she would stop by for him.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Faith had seen her kids and Fred off and was finishing up the dishes when her phone rang.   
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Yokas! Thank God your home. Have you talked to Bosco? I have been trying to call him all morning. He is not answering his phone. I am really starting to worry about him. Did he have a date or anything last night? Maybe he stayed out all night?" Ty's worried voice came over the phone.   
  
It took Faith a few seconds to register who was on the other end of the line.   
  
"Oh, hey Davis. No, I have not heard from him. He is probably at home passed out; The doctor gave him some pretty strong pills for his broken ribs. That or he stayed out all night with that skank Cruz." Faith said sarcastically. "Why is something wrong?"  
  
"Don't you think that is kind of cold? Have you not watched the news?" Ty responded.   
  
Faith got a sick feeling in her stomach. "No, what happened?" She said pulling out a chair from her kitchen table and sitting down.   
  
"It is Cruz Faith. She was shot in the head last night. She is dead." Ty said.   
  
"Are you serious?" Was all Faith could get out now feeling rather guilty for her comment.   
  
"Serious as a heart attack. They found her a few blocks away from Bosco's place. I don't know if it is related or not, just maybe she was over there. I don't think Bosco would take this well. Maybe I should just drive over there and check on him." Ty said before getting extremely quiet.   
  
"No Davis, let me. I am closer to him than you."   
  
"You sure?"   
  
"Yeah, positive." Faith said.   
  
"Al-right, have him call me or you call me back." Ty said hanging the phone up.   
  
Faith didn't even bother to get dressed, she slipped on her shoes and grabbed her keys.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Bosco could feel tingling in his body now. The drugs were wearing off. He let out a sigh of relief as he just layed there. He was able to move his fingers slightly and knew it wouldn't be long now. He was becoming slowly aware of pain now though. It was coming from his chest area. Possibly more broken ribs, or aftermath pains from his panic attack.   
  
Just than someone began to pound on his door, causing his heart rate to elevate.   
  
"Bosco? Are you in there open up!" Faith's voice came from the other side.   
  
"Faith! Faith I am in here!" Bosco yelled with a rather weak voice but it was enough for her to hear. She turned the knob to find his door was unlocked. She walked in to a rather messy apartment. Glass was all over the floor and the coach was overturned. She saw Bosco's foot hanging over the coach and rounded it.   
  
"Bosco what the hell happened?" She said her eyes came into contact with him. She inhaled her breath loudly as she spotted the shape Bosco was in.   
  
"What happened?" She said bending down over Bosco and looking him up and down . His face was covered in blood and bruises and he wasn't moving.   
  
"Faith! Cruz?" Was all he could say as he gazed into her eyes searching for answers that he found quickly.   
  
"She is dead Bosco."  
  
"How?" Bosco's voice sounded like a weak child's.   
  
"She was shot in the head at an intersection last night Boz."  
  
Faith noticed a small tear forming in Bosco's eye as it trickled down his cheek.   
  
"It is all my fault Faith!" Bosco said breaking into sobs.   
  
~~~~~  
  
"Good job last night Carter!" Maddog said tossing an envelope at him from his desk. "There is a   
  
bonus in there for you due to the fact it was a pig you shanked. One lest cop to worry about". Smirked Maddog.   
  
"Did you rough the cop up good?"  
  
"Yeah boss, Officer Maurice won't be around for awhile." Carter said tucking the money into his coat pocket.   
  
"Did you take care of Jasmine?"  
  
"Lets just say she won't be talking to anymore cops soon, or EVER for that matter." Carter replied.   
  
"Excellent. Wish I could of been there to see the look in the pig's eyes. Next time I will be count on that! Maurice hmm? Sounds like a faggot to me." Maddog said lighting up a cigar.   
  
"My thoughts exactly!" Said Carter.   
  
TBC! 


	10. Pain

Faith was with Bosco till they loaded him on the stretcher. He didn't say much more just sobbed till the medics arrived on-scene. He had stopped instantly and starred blankly at the ceiling.  
  
"Want me to come to the ER with you Boz?" Faith asked squeezing his hand tightly not even realizing his hand was cut open in several areas.  
  
Bosco failed to notice too, and let out a sigh saying, "No, I will be fine. Don't you have work or somethin'?"  
  
"I can always call off Bosco, Lieu would understand." Faith added quickly.  
  
Bosco just cleared his throat and said emotionlessly, "Na, that is okay. I will be fine Faith."  
  
"Alright than, I will check up on you after my shift? I mean if you want me to." Faith said rather nervously biting her lip.  
  
"Yeah, okay see you than." Bosco said bluntly.  
  
Faith watched helplessly as they carried Bosco off. Her heart bled for him. She felt so terrible. Why did he always have to shut his emotions out? He was so good at it. Maybe after her shift he would open up to her even more.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Lieu filled the 5-5 in on the death of Cruz and the funeral arrangements. The department was going to give her a private ceremony since she had no known family living.  
  
"Officer Boscorelli was attacked at his apartment last night. We are unaware if it was related to Sergeant Cruz's murder or not. He is being treated at Mercy and has not been questioned yet." Lieu said.  
  
"Officer Yokas - why are you here today?" Lieu questioned changing the subject.  
  
"Well boss I was scheduled to work today." Faith said nonchalantly.  
  
"Well I don't have anyone to pair you up with so you can either take the day off with pay or work desk duty." Lieu said winking at her. "Officers Davis and Sullivan, I have a special assignment for you two today. See me after roll call. Any questions? Eyes and Ears open out there!"  
  
~~~~~  
  
Faith waited patiently for Ty and Sully. As she saw them exiting the room she immediately began questioning them. "So what is your special assignment? Does it involve Bosco?"  
  
"Yeah Faith, we are headed to Mercy to question him now." Sully said as he motioned for Ty to go grap their radios.  
  
"They think Bosco did this?" Faith half-yelled.  
  
"Of coarse not Faith! It certainly isn't a coincidence that Bosco and Cruz were bed buddies and she was found murdered a few blocks from his house either now is it?" Sully said mockingly.  
  
"Want me to come with you?" Faith questioned.  
  
"Faith no, Lieu gave you the day off. Go home and be with your family. Bosco isn't going anywhere, "Sully said.  
  
"Yeah, your right he was beat up pretty bad." Faith said out loud even though it was more of a thought.  
  
"For real? How bad?" Ty said approaching the two.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Sully and Ty entered Bosco's room.  
  
Bosco was just starring out the window lying in his bed.  
  
"Hey Bosco how ya doin'?" Ty asked feeling a little tense.  
  
Bosco never even looked his way or responded.  
  
Ty and Davis both stepped around the bed in front of Bosco's view out the window. Both were appalled at Bosco's condition. There was not a spot on his face that was not a dark shade of black-and-blue. The hospital gown he was wearing exposed his neck and top region of his chest which were both covered with spotted bruises. His arms were cut up pretty bad, and both his hands were bandaged.  
  
"Damn Bosco who did this to you? Is this related to the beating you received a couple days ago?" Sully asked with more of concern for once.  
  
"What is your condition man?" Ty said stepping into the conversation.  
  
"I'm fine, thanks. Just bruised from head to toe and a few stitches here and there. I have a few more busted ribs but other than that I am just waiting for my tests to come back so I can get the hell out of here."  
  
"Bosco, Cruz is..." Ty began but Bosco interrupted him quickly saying "dead I know already!"  
  
"Do you know who killed her?" Sully asked.  
  
"What is this a damn interrogation? Did Christopher peg me as a suspect?" Bosco said shifting agitated in his bed.  
  
"No, Boz, Lieu sent us here to ask questions, hoping you might know something." Sully said placing his hand on Bosco's shoulder to remain calm.  
  
Bosco just let out a long sigh. The room was silent for a few minutes before he began.  
  
"I don't know. I swear Sully."  
  
"Okay, I believe you can you just tell me what you do know?" Sully asked pulling up a chair.  
  
Bosco started from the beginning and told them about being drunk and waking up in the alley. He didn't even leave out the details of Jasmine being raped and him looking for her. Sully and Ty just listened in silence.  
  
He told them about Cruz stopping by and him passing out. He told them about coming home with unexpected visitors and he even gave clear descriptions. Than the most unexpected thing came from Bosco, tears. Not just one or two, lots of tears. He cried the whole time he told them what Carter had said, about Cruz being killed because of him. How he didn't want to believe it and how helpless he was being injected with some drug paralyzing him.  
  
"You gotta believe me Sul, I didn't know this was gonna happen!" Bosco let out in-between weeps.  
  
Normally Bosco wouldn't show this side to anyone but Faith. She was the only one who didn't judge him, she knew him, the real him. Faith wasn't here and he couldn't hold it in. Not this time.  
  
Ty just felt pity for Bosco. He felt the same after Alex's death, even though they were not together anymore and she wasn't killed because something he directly did. Maybe this wasn't the same. He still shed tears in the privacy of his home. Here loudmouth tough Bosco was letting everything out on the table so to speak, right in front of them. He was losing it.  
  
Sully just thought 'poor guy'. He had his share when his own wife died. He knew what guilt felt like. He never realized how much he cared for Bosco till this moment. Bosco was weak just like the rest of them. He respected Bosco for not being ashamed to let it out, hell it kind of made him proud.  
  
"We are gonna get who did this Boz, I promise you." Ty said getting ready to grasp Bosco's hand as they always did.  
  
Bosco let out a slight smirk amongst his tears while Ty said, "Oh shit, my bad bro!"  
  
~~~~~  
  
The doctor entered Bosco's room with her charts. She nodded at Ty and Sully before saying, "Will you excuse us I need to talk with my patient?"  
  
"Sure thing Doc." Sully said nodding back.  
  
"NO! It is okay I want them to stay!" Bosco said boldly. "I want them to take me home is that okay Doc?"  
  
"Bosco no you are not leaving the hospital yet, besides that you are gonna need protective custody till we sort things out," Sully pleaded.  
  
"Doc you were saying?" Bosco said ignoring Sully.  
  
"I would not recommend you leaving for the next day or so. I would like to monitor you. The drug results came back and your system is now clean. I can't hold you but I wouldn't recommend you leaving."  
  
"GREAT! So can you guys give me a ride home?" Bosco said his eyes lighting up like a kid on Christmas morning.  
  
Sully just sighed deeply and mumbled. "Hurry up Bosco!"  
  
TBC! 


	11. Home Sweet? Home

Chapter 11: Realization  
  
It was one hell of a struggle for Bosco to sit up on his bed. His ribs were hurting so bad it was pure torture. Sully and Ty could see the clear pain in his face. Bosco didn't have a fresh change of cloths and was forced to put his old cloths back on. His shirt look like a rag, it was shredded in a few spots and covered with blood. Bosco struggled putting it on with his bandaged hands and the slight movements of raising his arms caused him to moan.  
  
"Let me help you with that man." Ty said stepping forward.  
  
"I got it" Bosco said trying again to lift his arms up and being caught by waves of pain through his ribs once again. It winded him too and he was now breathing heavier.  
  
"Damn it Bosco let him help you. At this rate we won't even get you home before the ending of our shift," Sully said getting irritated.  
  
"Fine" Bosco said throwing his arms down to his side. Ty lifted Bosco's shirt from his lap and carefully put Bosco's head through the shirt hole and lifted his arms slowly one at a time helping him get his shirt on with a little less discomfort.  
  
"Damn Bosco they really fucked you up!" Ty said wincing at the site of Bosco's ribs.  
  
"You tell anyone about this I will kick your ass!" Bosco said looking over at Sully.  
  
Sully just rolled his eyes and looked at his watch.  
  
"Thanks man" Bosco said nodding at Ty than looking down at his jeans.  
  
Ty saw what he was looking at and shook his head. "Sorry, with those you are on your own!"  
  
~~~~~ After another half hour they were ready to leave. Bosco had protested but Ty finally talked him into taking a wheelchair out to the RMP. It was that or Sully suggested he would carry him down like a baby.  
  
The doctor gave Bosco her pager number and told him to call if he needed anything. "She so wants me" Bosco boasted all the way out of the hospital. Sully just rolled his eyes behind his back and Ty laughed.  
  
~~~~~ Bosco was silent the whole ride home.  
  
Ty kept trying to get Bosco's mind off things by talking about sports, but for once Bosco didn't even seem vaguely interested.  
  
"You may want to call Faith when you get home Bosco she is really worried about you. Lieu gave her the day off I think she was headed home for awhile and than coming to see you at the hospital." Sully said looking at Bosco through his rear-view mirror.  
  
Bosco just nodded in acknowledgment. "Hey mind stopping at the gas station? I don't have any milk at home." Bosco said looking out his side window.  
  
Sully responded by turning his turn signal on.  
  
"Want me to run in for ya?" Ty asked.  
  
"No, I got it. I promise I will be quick." Bosco was slow at getting out the vehicle but surprisingly walked hurriedly into the gas station. ~~~~~  
  
"What if whoever did this to him and killed Cruz comes back to finish him off?" Ty asked Sully.  
  
"It is always a possibility. I think we should have an unmarked squad outside his apartment just in case." Sully said.  
  
"Bosco already made it clear he doesn't want that." Ty said.  
  
"Oh well, what he don't know won't hurt him."  
  
"Do you believe him Sully?" Ty asked looking over at his partner.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I do. I think Bosco was at the wrong place at the wrong time."  
  
"Think he is hiding anything?"  
  
Sully just shrugged. "I have known Bosco for years and with him you can just never tell."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Bosco came from the gas station carrying a brown paper bag that had a shape of a fifth of booze instead of milk.  
  
"That jagoff!" Sully said disgusted. ~~~~~ "Enjoy your milk!" Sully huffed as Bosco got out of the RMP when they arrived in front of his building.  
  
"Want us to come up and check things out?" Ty asked stepping out of the vehicle.  
  
"Na, nothing to fear. I am a cop," Bosco said derisively.  
  
"Want us to check up on you after our shift?" Sully questioned.  
  
"No thank you kind Officer. Thanks for your hospitality. I do believe I will take a hot shower, drink half my bottle.ahh gallon of milk, and retire to bed." Bosco said smirking.  
  
"Good to see you have not lost your winning personality." Sully said. "Lets go Davis duty calls".  
  
"Catch you later bro, be safe." Ty said nodding at Bosco.  
  
"Thanks a lot guys. I mean it." Bosco said nodding back to Ty and tilting his head to look Sully in the eyes briefly. ~~~~~ Faith arrived at Mercy around 10:30 pm after she put the kids to bed. She was surprised to see Bosco had checked himself out already. Why would he check out and not even bother telling her? It probably just slipped his mind since he had been through so much. She decided to swing by his crib. ~~~~~ Bosco swallowed another big gulp of whiskey and laid his head back to rest on his coach cushion. He had already drunk well over half the bottle and the room was spinning. His apartment was still trashed. The only thing he made effort to do was push his coach back up to its rightful position, and that took plenty of exertion. The booze was doing its part though, blocking out physical and mental pain.  
  
He looked down at the bloodied shirt he was wearing and felt nauseas. Ignoring all pain that was left he pulled the shirt off him and threw it on the floor. He grabbed the knitted blanket that was always tossed on the back of his coach and wrapped it around his shoulders. Bosco passed out with the bottle between his legs.  
  
~~~~~ Someone knocked on Bosco's door lightly but it was enough to startle him. He pulled his head up heart racing again and listened but did not hear anything. He noticed the bottle in his lap and immediately took another swig to circum to sleep again, away from all the unwanted thoughts and pain.  
  
Than he heard another knock, causing his heart rate to intensify again and he jumped up and staggered to the door. He was breathing weighty, irregular breaths again and was almost to frightened to look through his peep hole.  
  
"Who's out there?" He slurred.  
  
"It is me Bosco, Faith can I come in?"  
  
He sighed heavy and unlocked his door opening it up widely.  
  
"Damn Faith you sure know who to scare a guy!" Bosco said moving to the right motioning for her to step inside.  
  
She noticed the bottle in his hand, but wasn't gonna start a lecture on why he should not be drinking. He looked so bad, so bruised and sore. She could tell by the way he stood he was hurtin'. He was not wearing a shirt, exposing his badly bruised chest and injured ribs.  
  
Faith walked into his apartment as Bosco shut the door and locked it behind him.  
  
"It is not safe for you to come here Faith," Bosco said staggering back to his coach. He took another swig of his bottle and set it on the floor almost knocking it over.  
  
"Well I was worried. You didn't tell me you were not gonna stay at the hospital." Faith said looking around at the mess.  
  
"Yeah, sorry bout that. Sully and Davis gave me a ride home." Bosco said arranging himself on the coach gracelessly than wrapping his blanket back around him.  
  
"Yeah, how did that go?" Faith questioned wondering if she should of even came over.  
  
"Fine. I think Sully enjoyed giving me a ride home. Me being in the back of his squad car probably gave him pleasure. Surprised he didn't cuff me." Bosco half-laughed.  
  
"Your sick you know that?" Faith said smiling looking over at him. He looked so weak and pale. She just wanted to embrace him and tell him it would be okay. She could never do that unless he initiated it. Why? Why couldn't she? She felt her palms getting sweaty and she felt self- conscious.  
  
"You wanna talk Boz?" She said calmly.  
  
"There is nothing to talk about Faith. I killed her. It is my entire fault. I screwed up like I always do, nothing new." Bosco said looking instantly depressed.  
  
"This was not your fault." Faith said sitting down next to him. She boldly reached forwards and wrapped her arms around his neck. Bosco hesitated at first, but than leaned into Faith and began weeping once again. He didn't mean to do this to Faith. He loved her so much and it felt so good to let things out when she was around, almost too good. ~~~~~  
  
TBC! Not sure if I am going "there" or not! Should I? LOL! 


	12. Dead Inside

"You didn't kill Cruz Bos," Faith whispered into his ear.  
  
"Yeah who did Faith huh?" Bosco asked. He stopped crying and elevated his head up from Faith's embrace. He reached over the coach with one hand and grabbed his bottle while wiping tears from his face with the backside of his other hand. The blanket he had over his body fell to the floor exposing his bare chest again. He slowly lifted the bottle to his lips and Faith stuck her hand out and gripped the bottle tightly.  
  
"No Bos, you are drunk enough. Why don't you sleep it off?" Faith asked agitatedly.  
  
"Let go you are not my mother. This is exactly why I didn't invite you over so spare me the lectures" Bosco shouted yanking the bottle out of Faith's reach causing some to spill out and splash in his face.  
  
"Don't act like this Bosco. I didn't come over here to feel sorry for you I came over to make sure you didn't need anything and to see if you were okay. Not to mention to make sure you didn't do anything foolish!" Faith said getting upset.  
  
"I got all I need right here" Bosco said slamming another mouth full of whiskey back.  
  
"Didn't the doctor give you pain medication? You shouldn't be drinking and taking pills you could die doin' stupid shit like that!" Faith half-shouted clenching her fists. Bosco was really pissing her off.  
  
"I am already dead Faith don't you see?"  
  
"Yeah, I see perfectly clear. Fine whatever; I will just see myself out than. Call me if you need anyone to talk to" Faith said standing up to leave.  
  
"Don't be waiting my your phone" Bosco slurred.  
  
Bosco laid his head back again as he heard a buzzing noise in his eardrums and the whole room became pitch black even though his eyes were still opened.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"I am so sorry Cruz! Please forgive me?" Bosco mumbled.  
  
"I didn't know they were gonna hurt you. I was gonna dump your ass anyway. I am sorry I passed out on you I just didn't want to have sex with such a whore." Bosco said regretfully half-chuckling before his face turned back to a saddened expression.  
  
"Bosco? Bos?" Faith walked back up to him and he had his eyes open but he was not responding. He was in the middle of a black out. She remembered her Father doing this several times growing up and just recently Fred. His eyes slowly shut and his head slumped forward as he passed completely out.  
  
"I had to deal with Fred and his drinking now you?" She said taking the bottle out of his hand and walking over to the kitchen sink dumping the rest of the poison down the drain. She walked back into his bedroom and found a pillow on his bed. She brought it back to the coach and set it down next to Bosco before slowly lowering him to a comfortable sleeping position and picking the blanket up off the floor and covering him.  
  
She than looked at her watch and looked at his apartment, they really did a number on it that was for certain. She had told Fred she would be home late and for once he actually understood.  
  
She found a dustpan and broom and began to sweep up broken glass from the floor. She wanted to vacuum but didn't want to wake Bosco. She worried he would wake up in the middle of the night to piss or somethin' and step on some glass. That was the last thing he needed. She found some heavy-duty garbage bags underneath his kitchen sink and began to pick up small pieces of glass and wood from Bosco's carpet.  
  
Just than Bosco's answering machine kicked on to play Bosco's greeting. She looked around and found his cordless phone and answering machine on the floor.  
  
"Hello?" She picked up quickly before the beep.  
  
"Faith?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Faith its Sully. What the hell are you doing over there so late?" Sully questioned.  
  
"I just stopped by to see how Bosco was doin'. He is passed out drunk and I am just straighten' up. What's up?" Faith asked.  
  
"Your too good for Boscorelli you know that?" Sully half-laughed.  
  
"Yeah yeah tell me somethin' I don't already know!" She joked back.  
  
"Well I was just calling to check on Bosco but since your there I know he is in good hands. We have a squad car headed there now. It is marked and should keep the bad guys away for the night," Sully said.  
  
"Yeah for the night what about tomorrow night? We certainly aren't gonna catch these bastards with marked cars right outside Bos's apartment. You should see it they did a number on it. Whoever did this must really hate Bos to go through all the trouble," Faith said.  
  
"I know Faith it is the best Lieu can do for now. I saw the number they did on Bos that was enough for me," Sully replied.  
  
"Well if you were callin' to tell Bosco all that I will leave him a note; I think he is out for the night. Thanks a lot Sully it means a lot to me."  
  
"Well actually I did it for Bosco but your welcome. I was actually calling to let him know they found a dead prostitute named Jasmine that fit the description he gave us earlier today."  
  
"I am not following you Sully, Bosco and I have not really talked you think you could fill me in?"  
  
"Sure Faith first thing tomorrow. Be safe Faith."  
  
"You too, take care." Faith hung up the phone.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"We drove by that faggot cop's apartment and there is a marked car outside. Guess they are watching him closely." Carter said into his cell phone to Maddog.  
  
"Typical pigs protecting their own garbage. I am so sick of this drama." Maddog said motioning for one of his bitches to step closer to him.  
  
"I am pretty busy tonight Carter, take the night off. If there are cops outside his building again tomorrow kill every last one of those filthy pigs and than kill Maurice as slowly and painfully as possible."  
  
"Anything you say Boss" Carter said grinning before hitting 'end' on his cell phone.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Faith left Bosco's apartment just before dawn. She had gotten carried away cleaning up for him. She even cleaned his tub and washed his dishes. Bosco had woke up while she was still there and he managed to crawl to the toilet on his own, so she let him be and didn't dare touch the toilet. Not that she wanted to touch it anyway.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Faith met Sully and Ty for lunch. Lieu gave her one more day off with pay and she was grateful. He always took care of her and Bos. Not too many people thought the world of Bosco but Lieu had more respect for him than anybody she knew.  
  
Sully filled Faith in on the conversation Davis and him had with Bosco at the hospital. They had found Jasmine dead in an alley. Cause of death was an overdose to heroin. They wanted to talk to Bosco about it and perhaps get him to ID the corpse to see if it was the same hooker he had a run in with before Cruz was murdered.  
  
"So you think Bosco is up for this?" Sully questioned Faith.  
  
"He is in pretty bad shape, booze isn't helpin' matters. I don't know. I plan to swing by there before I go home to see if he crawled out of his toilet yet." Faith said.  
  
"Well, rest assured everything will be fine tonight. Since Lieu is so short handed lately he is giving us the special assignment of watching Bosco's apartment tonight." Sully said.  
  
"Gosh, I am sorry Sul," Faith began.  
  
"Why we both volunteered." Davis added.  
  
"Who is watching his apartment now?" Faith inquired.  
  
"Unfortunately no one. We are short cops this week already. I wouldn't worry to much Faith the kind of scum that is out for Bosco usually doesn't crawl out of the sewer till well after dark" David said.  
  
~~~~~  
  
TBC! 


	13. Midnight Mistake

Bosco woke up on his bathroom floor. He instantly grabbed at his head. He was so hung over and his throat and mouth were sore from throwing up acid from his stomach. He used the toilet to help regain his balance to stand and regretted it the moment he looked down in the toilet to see his own vomit floating around un-flushed.  
  
"Ah, what did I eat last night?" He moaned closing his eyes and flushing as he stood up. He rinsed his mouth off in the sink and took a few big gulps of water from the faucet before wiping his face with a hand towel.  
  
He stumbled out to his living room and noticed it was somewhat cleaner. He wondered if he got drunk and cleaned his own place up. He went for the fridge for some juice and noticed a note from Faith taped to his refrigerator that read:  
  
Bos,  
  
Cleaned up your place the best I could. You were a drunken asshole last night but I forgive you. Sully called to check on you and to let you know they found a dead hooker in the alley by 9th Street named Jasmine that fit your description. He would like you to identify the body if you feel up to it. I will be by to check on you later today. Call me if you need anything partner.  
  
Faith  
  
Bosco felt his stomach tighten and wanted to throw up again. First Cruz now Jasmine, what did they ever do to deserve this? He deserved to die not them! He was not gonna put up with this any longer! Just than he was interrupted by a knock at the door, Faith's knock he knew it well.  
  
He opened the door to let her in and she just stood there shaking her head with her arms crossed.  
  
"What Faith? I don't want to here it. Whatever I did or said last night I am sorry okay?" Bosco said rubbing his temples.  
  
"You look like shit Bos. I don't think I have ever in my life seen someone as beaten up as you. How are you feeling?" Faith asked concerned.  
  
She caught Bosco off guard; he was expecting her to yell at him. "I have been better, thanks for asking partner," he said letting out a faint smile.  
  
"Did you get my note on that hooker? I will drive you if you want," Faith said.  
  
"Yeah I'd like that, just give me a few to clean up," Bosco mumbled walking back to his bedroom.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Bosco was worn out just from the trip to identify Jasmine's body. It in fact was her body, and that soured Bosco's mood that much more. He just wanted to be alone. He politely said goodbye to Faith as he staggered up his steps to his apartment. His ribs were killing him. The moment he closed the door to his apartment he laid down on his coach shoes and all and passed out within seconds.  
  
~~~~~  
  
When Bosco woke up, it was after midnight. The much-needed sleep did wonders for his adrenaline level and he thought perhaps he would go for a short walk. He was still wearing his NYPD windbreaker and shoes so he was good to go.  
  
As he exited his apartment, he saw a marked police car sitting out in front.  
  
"I am gonna kill them!" Bosco said letting his temper get to him. He slowly approached the RMP and tapped on the window. It was Sully and Davis.  
  
"What the hell are you two doing out here? Working a double are you?" Bosco questioned sarcastically.  
  
"Bosco we were.." Davis started to say but Bosco cut him off. "Out here keeping an eye on me? I told you guys I don't need a babysitter."  
  
"Think of it however you want Bosco we have orders to sit out here and if you don't like it talk to Lieu," Sully said.  
  
"You have orders to sit out here in front of my apartment all night?" Bosco asked.  
  
"That is right Bosco!" Sully said getting frustrated.  
  
"Well enjoy you self boys," Bosco said tapping the glass as he took off walking down the street.  
  
"Where you going Bosco?" Davis asked.  
  
"To get a gallon of milk. Don't wait up," Bosco said  
  
As Bosco walked off Carter and two of his 'hired help' rolled by in his Yukon. "You are one stupid pig Maurice. This is almost too easy," he chuckled as he passed Sully and Davis in the RMP. "Lucky for you pigs Maurice decided on a midnight stroll. He just saved your lives."  
  
You think he is really just going for milk?" Davis asked Sully knowing it was a dumb question. "Well are we going to follow him?"  
  
"Na, if he wanted to ditch us he easily could. Lets just sit tight and see if anyone suspicious pull up," Sully said.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Bosco did indeed walk down to the all night supermarket and got a gallon of milk. He needed something to coat his stomach and he was too lazy to eat. As he exited the store, Carter was hot on his trail.  
  
"I have a clear shot sir, want me to pop him here?" Edwards asked.  
  
"No, lets have some fun," Carter said snickering. "When I pull over grab him."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Bosco heard a car slowly approaching behind him and he looked over his shoulder in curiosity.  
  
His eyes widened when he saw the door to the Yukon slide open and two men jump out, the same men that beat him and put him in the hospital. He instinctively grabbed at his ankle for his gun, but the men already were putting a firm grip on his arms. Bosco struggled for a few seconds but knew it was hopeless.  
  
"Let go of me you jagoffs!" Bosco screamed as they dragged him into the car and slammed the door shut.  
  
"Now Maurice, is that anyway to talk to and old friend?" Carter said laughing. "We need to teach this pig some manners."  
  
Bosco's nose flared and he felt his cheeks get hot just from the sight of Carter.  
  
"You killed Cruz you son of a bitch. Your dead!" Bosco yelled struggling to free his arms.  
  
"Gag him before he says something really stupid and I put a bullet in his head," Carter said pulling his gun out and pointing it at Bosco. Bosco stopped struggling and let one of the men gag his mouth and tie his hands behind his back with rope.  
  
TBC 


	14. End Of The Ride

Chapter 14:  
  
Bosco relaxed knowing if he let his temper get the best of him he would be shot in the head. His mind was racing at an immaculate pace searching for the right thing to do in this situation.  
  
Carter drove for five minutes only, pulling into a secluded alley. He shut the car and the headlights off and turned on the dome light and looked back at Bosco.  
  
"Well Officer Maurice, bet your wondering where we are aren't you?"  
  
Bosco mumbled into the cloth in his mouth something fowl and Carter motioned to one of this men to remove the gag.  
  
"You were sayin'?"  
  
"Screw you! You better just kill me now otherwise I will kill you jagoff," Bosco said in spite.  
  
"Well you know, that was the boss's orders. However, seeing as my job is doing the dirty work for a pimp, I know he wouldn't mind if I took my time on this job. In fact, he would probably give me a bonus for the vivid details over a martini," Carter said grinning in pure evilness.  
  
"Just shoot me you coward. I dare you," Bosco said letting his temper rise spitting as far as he could intending to hit Carter in the face. His aim was shy but managed to land on the back of Carter's leather seat.  
  
Carter looked at where the mucus landed and smirked again, pulling out a handkerchief and rubbing it off gently. He waded the rag up and threw it at Bosco and than pulled out a syringe. Bosco could not help but notice it wasn't a baby needle either. The damn thing looked bigger than the needle used on him when he had his allergic reaction to poison ivy.  
  
"Do you know what this is?" Carter said pulling a small plastic bottle from his other pocket and motioning to Edwards.  
  
Edwards just nodded his head and began to free Bosco's hands. Bailey had pulled his gun out in case he tried to make a move. At this moment Bosco realized these men were tight. He had observed the three men working and acting from eye contact only. Just like him and Faith. Bosco was brought back to his senses by a smack by Carter right in the face.  
  
"Are you paying attention pig? I am about to inject you with crystal meth mixed with ecstasy. A dose this high should cause many things. Nausea, hallucinations, chills, sweating, increases in body temperature, tremors, involuntary teeth clenching, muscle cramping, and blurred vision." Carter said jerking Bosco's free arm out violently.  
  
"You see I am no stupid street thug like you think. I got my shit together and we don't need fucking pigs like you screwing things up!" Carter said looking at Edwards again.  
  
Edwards pulled out a knife and slashed all the way down Bosco's arm slicing his NYPD windbreaker, causing the sleeve to rip open and his whole arm to bleed.  
  
Bosco clinched his teeth tight in pain, and that is when Cater jabbed the fluids directly into a large vein bulging out of Bosco's tensed neck.  
  
"Fuck you!" Bosco said with his teeth clinched.  
  
"No Officer Faggot, Fuck you! By the way," Carter said slapping Bosco roughly on the cheek, " this is the same needle I used to kill your whore Jasmine. God knows what diseases she had. She never was picky about her clients. In fact, this was the alley I stuck her in."  
  
Bosco already felt the drugs burning through his body. He heard every word Carter spit out but his body was too numb to react.  
  
TBC ( 


	15. Angst Thats all

Ah, thanks to ALL of you asking me to update - that shows me you care! I care too, so this chapter is all pure, hard-core Bosco angst. Call it a token of my appreciation and gratitude *wink*.  
  
Chapter 15:  
  
As Bosco's body started to feel the stinging reaction from the injection, he looked up at Carter who was just starring back at him sadistically.  
  
Carter broke eye contact and looked up at his thugs and motioned for them to release the grip on Bosco now. He knew Bosco would be too incoherent to try anything stupid. Well, he was pretty sure Bosco would try something stupid but he was going to enjoy fucking with him regardless.  
  
Bosco felt the release of his arms and he gradually moved them to the front of his body. He lifted one hand up unhurriedly and eradicated the syringe that was still poking his neck.  
  
Bailey grabbed his wrist forcefully causing Bosco's bicep to cramp up. Bosco dropped the syringe promptly into Bailey's hand. Bailey released Bosco's wrist and cracked the side door open and threw the dirty needle on the concrete ground. At that moment, Bosco felt his vision blur temporarily and he experienced some nausea. He felt like he was on the worlds largest roller coaster ride with a full meal in his stomach while intoxicated. He accidentally leaned into Bailey while he was getting ready to shut the door and Bailey took it as an attempt to escape.  
  
He clinched his fist tight and threw a hard one into Bosco causing his lip and nose to bust wide open and his head to jerk hard to his left. Blood from Bosco's mouth and nose sprayed all across the side window as Bosco's head hit it making a loud 'thud'.  
  
Everything felt slow motion and fake to Bosco. The drugs must have already been in his system fully. He slowly lifted his hand up to rub his head. He knew it should hurt, but ironically it didn't.  
  
"Oh! That is gonna leave a mark," Carter said laughing nastily. Bailey finished closing the side door and began to join in with the laughter.  
  
"You guys are... a bunch of jagoffs," Bosco said regaining his sitting position but swaying slightly back and forth. He tried to hold his finger out to point at Carter but his arm felt like rubber and he only got it inches from his thigh before dropping his arm down to his side.  
  
"Come on pig, relax the party is just starting," Edwards said pulling a marijuana joint from his pocket and tossing it at Carter. Carter caught it and just laughed harder as he rolled up his window that was slightly cracked.  
  
Carter pulled a lighter from his shirt pocket and lit the joint taking a few tokes and holding them in a few seconds before bending over his seat and blowing the smoke directly into Bosco's face. Bosco tried to flinch his head to the side so he would not have to inhale it directly but Edwards already had a firm grip on the back of his neck, locking his head in place.  
  
"Want a hit faggot?" Carter mused holding the joint in Bosco's face.  
  
Bosco was so high he could barely think straight. He didn't want a hit but he knew he was incapable of getting away. The windows being rolled up were holding all the smoke in making him feel even dizzier. His mouth was so dry and he was sweating profusely. The vehicle felt like all the air was sucked out and all he was inhaling was thick smoke. He felt his lungs tighten and he coughed fitfully.  
  
"Why (cough) is it you can only call me (cough) faggot or pig? You (cough) are one (cough) uneducated mother fucker." Bosco looked up at Carter and squinted as his vision played tricks on him. "Not only that (cough) you are one ugly bastard." Bosco finished in a fit of hoarse coughs.  
  
Bosco's body was now trembling heavily and he curled up as much as his broken ribs would allow. He couldn't feel the pain anymore, but he could feel a weird sensation as if something was 'sticking' him somewhere it wasn't supposed to. He got as comfortable as possible and just sat there starring out the front windshield. His teeth had begun to chatter and he was now shaking so hard it almost looked like a seizure.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The words of Carter, Bailey, and Edwards slowly faded out as he saw a young Hispanic woman slowly approaching the vehicle. Bosco remained frozen and just watched her. As she slowly made her way around to the side of the Yukon, she opened the side door letting the inner light of the car reveal her identity.  
  
"Jasmine!" Bosco gasped hard realizing it was the dead prostitute.  
  
"How could you let them kill me Officer? I trusted you to protect me and you failed me," Jasmine said as tears began to form in her eyes.  
  
Bosco almost fell out of his seat. "I saw you, you're dead!"  
  
"How could you let them rape me like that in the alley? I called for you. Why wouldn't you help me?"  
  
"I am sorry, I tried, God knows I tried. They knocked me out, there was nothing I could do," Bosco could barely breath now and was gasping for any oxygen available.  
  
"What about me Boz? You weren't knocked out when they killed me. Where were you? Oh, that's right you were just passed out," Cruz said coming from the back of the Yukon and putting her arm around Jasmine.  
  
"CRUZ, Oh Cruz, I am SO sorry. I didn't know! This is my entire fault. This never should have happened to you, to either of you. Please forgive me? How can I ever make this up to you both?" Bosco was in tears now.  
  
"Where is Faith? She can help us," Bosco said in-between sobs.  
  
"Mommy isn't her Boz, it is up to you to make this right. You wanna make it up to us? Kill these bastards. Kill them you coward," Cruz said nostrils flaring.  
  
"I can't!"  
  
"Bosco, did you ever love me?" Cruz stuck her face over Bailey's lap and looked at him with a saddened expression. She looked him in the eyes and than looked down at Bailey's ankle.  
  
"NO!"  
  
~~~~~  
  
Carter was putting what was left of the joint in the ashtray when Bosco screamed.  
  
"NO!"  
  
All three laughed so hard. "Wonder what Maurice is hallucinating about. We gonna kill him now? I know where there is a bitchin' party full of fine ass bitches," Edwards said lighting up a cigarette.  
  
"Yeah, this is getting old to me too, come on Carter, enough is enough. Let me do him in and lets get on with the evening. The night is so young and I am so single," Bailey said snatching the lighter from Edwards hand.  
  
Carter had pulled out a vile of cocaine and placed a few drops on his finger rubbing it into his teeth before saying, "Yeah, okay, give me five more minutes with the Officer."  
  
As Bailey opened the side door again to step out, his left pants leg lifted up exposing a holster with a haunting knife. Bosco snapped out of his hallucination when he was looking down at the direction Cruz was.  
  
TBC.. 


	16. Sweet 16

Chapter 16:  
  
Bosco was unsure how many guns were in the vehicle. He was very sure he wasn't in possession of any of them, he was outnumbered 3:1, and he was screwed, and not in a good way this time. He gazed at Bailey's knife fastened to his ankle by only a leather pouch and metal snap. It was a long shot but it was his only hope. He knew they were planning on killing him anyway. If he was going down he was taking at least one of these jagoffs with him.  
  
Bosco hurriedly glanced to Carter who was not even looking at him. He was busy playing with his cocaine vile in the front seat. Bosco switched his glare to Edwards. He was rolling his cigarette around in between his fingers watching the cherry with immense fascination.  
  
They were all stoned, not just Bosco. Bosco hoped the drugs they administered to him were not fucking with his thinking all together. Would he be doing something this insane if he were sober? Probably, but was he overlooking something? He was a dead man regardless. 'Now or never' was his last thought before he let the adrenaline rush he was on and his rage take over all prior rationalizations.  
  
As Bailey stepped out from the vehicle with only his left leg containing the weapon left, Bosco squinted his eyes shut momentary than opened them making his move. Bosco reached over swiftly unsnapping the holster and removed the knife. Bailey felt sensation in his leg and turned his head. Before he could defend himself, Bosco was up in a half-stance kicking him in the back of the head.  
  
Bailey was caught off guard and as he was kicked in the head, he lost his footing and fell straight out of the Yukon kissing the graveled alley with his face, teeth grinding into the hard surface.  
  
Bosco spun around and without delay had one arm around Carter's neck, the other lashing the sharp blade into Carter's chest. The cocaine vile that Carter way toying with spilled, sprinkling specs of the white powder throughout his lap. Bosco twisted the jagged blade as hard as he could into Carter's chest, causing Carter to wince and look down at his new wound. Bosco removed his arm from Carter's neck and slid it down Carter's left side removing his gun.  
  
"Snort this you son of a bitch," Bosco said cocking the hammer to the gun and holding it up to Carter's temple. Bosco turned his head to look at Edwards who looked just as 'caught off guard' as Bailey. He had dropped his smoke and was reaching for his own weapon.  
  
"DON'T YOU DO IT EDWARDS," Bosco shouted still twisting the knife with one hand and holding the gun steady at Carter's temple. Edwards seemed to pause and Bosco took that split second to glance over at Bailey who was still on the ground, but moving around trying to regain himself. Bosco looked back to Edwards. "Don't do it jagoff, toss your weapon this way and I won't shoot your boss."  
  
"Shoot him Edwards," Carter said breaking into laughter. "Shoot the faggot NOW!"  
  
Edwards hesitated before continuing with his initial thought and pulled his weapon from his holster.  
  
"NO!" Bosco shouted taking his aim from Carter's head and aiming it in Edwards's direction. Bosco began pulling the trigger before it even reached his target. Bullets sprayed through the side window shattering the glass; two more hitting their target, one in the neck and one between the eyes, and two more through the back windshield.  
  
Edwards gun managed to go off too. One bullet sliced through the seat Carter was in, embedding itself into the back of Carter's shoulder blade, the other grazing Bosco's inner thigh and hitting the lower dash board.  
  
Carter's hand jerked up and grabbed Bosco's hand that was twisting the blade deeper into his flesh. Bosco turned the gun back to Carter's head.  
  
"See that powder in your lap? Such wastes of time just like you jagoff. This is for Cruz, Jasmine, and every other person you hurt in your life!" Bosco took a deep breath. "Oh yeah this is for me too, hope you like eternal flames you sack of shit," Bosco pulled the trigger causing Carter to flinch.  
  
Carter began laughing followed by a rough cough. "You faggot pig Maurice, my gun wasn't fully loaded. I have been on the job all evening. You were not the first one on my list to pop, I was saving the best for last." Bosco was still high, but he knew damn well Carter was looking over his shoulder.  
  
"ARRGHH!" Bosco was pissed! He looked over his shoulder and saw Bailey standing back up, pulling a weapon of his own out. Bosco leaped out the side door at Bailey, knocking him back as they both fell on the concrete.  
  
Bosco and Bailey both struggled for possession of the gun. Bosco straddled Bailey with his body; both had both hands on the weapon. A gunshot went off.  
  
BANG!  
  
The bullet hit a brick building just over their heads. Bailey took the moment to remove one hand from the gun and punched Bosco hard in his ribs. Bosco gasped locking his jaw with fury. Bosco pushed harder to get the gun to turn on Bailey. He almost had it when another gunshot went off. This time it wasn't Bailey's gun.  
  
Carter staggered from the back of the Yukon pointing Bosco's own gun at him. A bullet shot straight through the back of Bosco's shoulder, making its way out the other side.  
  
Bosco fell forward landing on top of Bailey; all struggles with his gun seizing. Bailey violently pushed Bosco off him, causing him to roll to his side in agony, coughing fiercely.  
  
Carter was holding his knife wound with one hand, and sloppily dropped from the side of the Yukon, gun forced on Bosco.  
  
"What the fuck," Bailey rolled over too, setting his weapon on the other side of him and spitting blood. "Kill him Carter, this fucking pig knocked out some of my teeth!"  
  
"FUCK THIS PIG," Carter paused leaning into the vehicle and bending over breathing heavy.  
  
"This faggot killed Edwards. YOU HEAR ME FAGGOT! YOU KILLED EDWARDS!"  
  
Bosco was on the ground gasping for air himself. He had the wind knocked out of him.  
  
"Throw him in the trash with the rest of the garbage, no one will ever notice," Bosco said in between gasps before laughing himself. He knew he was dead. His whole body was tingling. Was it the drugs or blood loss? He didn't know, nor did he care. He left his own trail of blood in the alley tonight. He fought as hard as he could; the good guys don't always win.  
  
TBC? 


	17. At Destiny's End

This one if for you SSS, sorry for the delay and no, I would not leave this one behind! Like I said before, just stuck on where I want this to go.... hope you like.  
  
Destiny's End Chapter 17:  
  
Carter had his cell phone out and weakly dialed Maddog. He was unsure what to do; he needed a hospital and was starting to freak out. Carter had many outstanding warrants; no way he could actually walk into a hospital without waking up cuffed to the bed. Maddog would know what to do. He had connections.  
  
Bosco crawled up to his knees. If he was going to die in this alley he was going to die with dignity, not shot in the back of the head. He wanted to look this scumbag in the eyes. He could feel the blood violently pumping out of his shoulder blade and his inner thigh. It didn't hurt do to the fact he was stoned; but the warm sensations that were running down his shirt and his pants leg causing his clothes to stick to his body was enough to make him feel nauseous. He didn't even want to look at the blood; it would make things worse on him and he knew it.  
  
He heard Carter shouting behind him, but his ears were still ringing from the gunshots making the words indistinct and more like jabber.  
  
Bailey stood and sucker-punched Bosco in the mouth. His lip was already tender from earlier. He was caught off guard and accidentally bit his tongue, causing his mouth to fill up with lukewarm, profuse blood. Bosco fell forward on one hand, spitting the fluid all over the ground.  
  
"Why don't you just kill me?" Bosco pushed his way up to his knees again, this time his vision slightly blurred. He was breathing heavy and started to put his last thoughts on his Ma and Faith. The only two that ever loved him; so he thought. Funny how you don't regret some things till the very end, Bosco just hoped now it would be one bullet to the back of the skull. If this was destiny's end than so be it. He just wished he could see his Ma and partner one last time, to tell them he truly loved them and appreciated them.  
  
"Lets kill this pig and get out of here Carter," Bailey said bending over spitting more blood this time in Bosco's direction. He than proceeded to pick his gun up off the ground and cocked the hammer.  
  
Carter leaned up against the van again.  
  
"Put him in the Yukon, we are going for another ride," Carter said wiping perspiration off his forehead, smearing blood from his own body across his face.  
  
"WHAT? We are not letting this faggot live Carter, what are you...," Bailey began to say but was cut off.  
  
"I said put him in the van Bailey, change of plans. Maddog wants us all to meet him at the cottage. He is having a doctor come out. You drive and not another word," Carter said feeling woozy and crawling into the front passenger seat.  
  
Bailey let out a huge sigh before grabbing Bosco roughly by the collar. "Lets go," he said jerking him up. Bosco lost his footing and stumbled back on the ground. Bailey pulled even harder forcing Bosco up. "You have been nothing but trouble Maurice."  
  
"So sue me," Bosco spat lifting his arm up to push Bailey off of him.  
  
"Lights out," Bailey said turning the gun and using the end of it to smack Bosco in the temple. Bailey dragged him by the collar and threw him in the back seat on the floor, throwing his legs up in after his limp body and slamming the side door closed.  
  
He proceeded around the van and knocked the rest of the back and side window out that had bullet holes. No windows would attract attention, but windows shattered with bullet holes would get them pulled over in a heartbeat. Carter was taking a serious risk here. He reached his arms through the now busted out window and eased Edwards dead body down and out of site. "Rest in peace my friend."  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Where do you think he went Sul," Ty was looking out the windows of the RMP in frustration. He knew they shouldn't have let Bosco wander away from his building.  
  
"I don't know Davis, time to radio in for more help. He could be anywhere. There are five bars on this street alone," Sully said reaching for his radio.  
  
"You ever think he may have just went for milk?" Ty was looking out the window at something on the street.  
  
"No Davis I don't! We both know Bosco well enough by now to..," Sully looked over and pulled the RMP to the side of the road.  
  
"Is that what I think it is?" Sully looked at Ty and they both instantly stepped out of the car.  
  
There was a brand new gallon of milk lying on its side next to a gutter.  
  
"How long you think that has been there?" Ty reached down and picked it up.  
  
"Maybe a half hour or so. It is still cool enough to drink. Besides, no brand new gallon of milk could stay here very long, some homeless person or junky would have picked it up and drank it by now," Ty said looking over at his partner.  
  
"Shit!"  
  
~~~~~  
  
Carter was barely awake himself when they pulled up to Maddog's cottage. It was a two-hour drive out of the city. Maddog used it for more pleasure than business. He always took a handful of his selected bitches out there for the weekend to get their drink and smoke on, and to just chill, so to speak.  
  
Men were awaiting their arrival outside. Two of them opened the passenger door and dragged Carter out. Bailey stepped out pointing to the back seat. "Pig is knocked out on the floor. Bastard killed Edwards!"  
  
One of the men nodded his head and opened the door. He shook his head at the sight of Edwards corpse. He grabbed Bosco roughly and threw him over his shoulder.  
  
"They don't pay me enough for this shit," he mumbled knowing he was going to get 'dirty' from all the blood on Bosco.  
  
"What about Edwards?" Bailey looked in the backseat and sighed. They had worked together a very long time. Just because he was a criminal didn't mean he didn't have a heart completely.  
  
Two men approached the car with shovels and a can of gasoline. "Don't worry Bailey, we will give him a proper burial. Maddog wants us to get rid of the Yukon. Evidence you know."  
  
"Yeah, okay but I am coming with, give me one minute with Maddog," he said shaking his head and walking towards the cottage.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Bosco slowly came through, in excruciating pain. He wished now he was still under the influence of whatever drug Carter gave him earlier. At least it stopped the physical pain.  
  
He blinked a few times till his vision came in focus, now wishing he hadn't.  
  
"Well Officer Boscorelli we finally meet," Maddog said lifting himself off the coach he was lounging on with a naked girl on each side of him. Bosco glanced over at the women. One looked no older than sixteen. Here he was finally face-to-face with the 'top dog' and he couldn't move his arms. He was shivering too. It was so cold in here. Maddog was only wearing boxers and he looked content.  
  
He struggled before forcing his head up to look down at his body. He was on a table with a plastic sheet or tarp under him. No doubt this was to stop blood from getting everywhere. He was only in his boxers as well. His arms and legs were restrained by metal clasps on the table. This must have been some kind of torture contraption. He glanced at his shoulder wound and threw his head back. This was bad, real bad.  
  
"Ah you like it huh? I had it designed personally. Usually I use it for female pleasure if you get my meaning," Maddog chuckled rolling his ring around on his finger again.  
  
"What the hell do you want? You know I am a cop. You will never get away with killing me you jagoff," Bosco said still struggling even though he knew it was pointless.  
  
"You are something else Officer, such spirit, I give you that much. No wonder Carter took personal interest in you. Well, so you know one of my Doctor's is up there fixing him up as we speak. He will be out for a couple days. However, I promised him I would keep you alive long enough for him to see your death. I owe him that much he has been of great service to me," Maddog said motioning to one of his bitches to light his cigar that was in his mouth the whole time.  
  
Bosco could tell by his weak state that he would not live two days too give Carter the satisfaction of seeing him die. He uncontrollably let out a huge smirk.  
  
"Do you find something humorous Officer? Would you care to fill us all in? Please entertain us," Maddog said taking a puff from his cigar and walking up to Bosco blowing it in his face.  
  
Bosco just turned his face the other way, still smirking to himself.  
  
"The doctor will be in shortly to stitch you up. Oh yeah, and he accidentally used all the morphine on Carter. Ain't that just a bitch? Or should I say you're going to be screaming like one shortly," Maddog laughed.  
  
Bosco's eyes widened with fear and he turned his head back around to look Maddog in the eyes. Was he serious?  
  
TBC...More of Faith and 55-Charlie to come along with torture! 


	18. Blood and Fear

WARNING: GRAPHIC DETAILS OF TORTURE ~ Happy Labor Day everyone :)  
  
Destiny's End 18:  
  
Maddog gripped Bosco's neck tightly and forced his head to face him. He gusted another cloud of smoke into Bosco's face, causing him to cough vigorously and his eyes to sting.  
  
"You think just because you're a cop you're invincible. I have watched you. You think you're a tough guy, strutting around like your some kind of god. I know your kind. You're nothing but a pathetic coward hiding behind your badge," Maddog said eyeing Bosco's expression with immense fascination.  
  
Maddog bent over and got in Bosco's face. "I asked you a question officer."  
  
Bosco was turning red and gasping for air, but managed to give Maddog another one of his smirks. "That wasn't a question jagoff, that was more of a statement. I do think you have cheap taste in cigars and women," he said in-between gasps.  
  
"You think you are so smart don't you? You think you are better than me?" Maddog took another puff of his cigar and extinguished it on Bosco's forearm. Bosco screamed in torment as Maddog twisted it into his burning flesh. He yanked on the restraints violently trying to liberate his arms and escape the fire sensation that was causing every last one of his nerve's to cry out. His eyes were uncontrollably watering, and he let another loud shout flee his lips.  
  
"That was a question, answer me, I am getting impatient with you."  
  
"YES," Bosco screamed. "YES, I AM BETTER THAN YOU!"  
  
Maddog threw the extinguished cigar on the ground smiling evilly. "Not so tough now are you pig?"  
  
Bosco sobbed a few times and swallowed the large lump that had formed in his throat. "GO TO HELL," Bosco shouted clinching his teeth to prevent any other redundant cries to escape.  
  
"Well officer, you have it half right. This is hell, but unfortunately for you it is not mine," Maddog said releasing the grip on Bosco's throat and smacking him roughly on the cheek. "I need a drink," he ordered walking away from Bosco and out of sight.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Bosco felt his chest muscles contract. It had been over a year since his last panic attack. He was so sure they were gone. He felt severe pressure and he began gasping for oxygen. He started to take deep breaths trying to calm him down and get more air into his lungs.  
  
His body was trembling with pain and fear, or perhaps it was the blood loss; maybe a combination of all three. Having his ankles and wrists bonded was a phobia of his, and he was letting it get the best of him. He closed his eyes and began concentrating on breathing, trying to ignore the physical pain. He could hear blood dripping off his draining body and hitting the plastic underneath him. He silently prayed that it wouldn't be long.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Voices stirred Bosco out of his semi-slumber. His vision came into focus on three men standing to his left. Maddog, Bailey, and some other business looking man with a black bag where in a heated conversation. They were in conflict about something. Not something, he knew it was over him. He observed Maddog hand the man with the bag a brown envelope, which he tucked into his suit pocket before removing it. Bosco watched him as he rolled up his sleeves and walked up to him, setting his bag on something over his head that he couldn't see. He could hear the distinct sound of rubber gloves being snapped on the man's hands.  
  
Bosco swallowed hard and closed his eyes firmly shut, hoping no one noticed he was awake. This was not happening. No one could be this inhumane.  
  
"Wake him up, I want to hear him squeal," Bailey said stepping up over his body. He was physically trembling again and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop. His eyes shot open when Bailey poked cruelly into his ribcage. He clenched his fists and teeth and elevated his head up as far as possible, holding in the cry this time but letting a growl surge through his teeth.  
  
"I knew you were awake pig, time to play you bastard," Bailey said spitting in his face. He grasped Bosco's curls brusquely and shouted in his face. "You know what I just did huh? I buried a friend. You killed Edwards you piece of shit, now we are going to kill you." He slammed Bosco's head back against the table causing him to flinch and squeeze his eyes shut.  
  
"Remember Doc, don't be neat about it, just sew up his wounds and stop the blood loss. We want him around a few more days," Maddog said sipping on a drink. He snapped his fingers and within seconds two men brought up the sofa that Maddog was sitting on with the naked young women closer to the table. Bailey and Maddog sat down on the chair to observe Bosco's torture.  
  
The doctor prodded around Bosco's shoulder wound and forced his hand underneath. He stuck his latex covered finger in the tender hole in Bosco's back causing him to scream at the top of his lungs.  
  
"God that hurts, please stop," Bosco begged. Maddog and Bailey were already laughing sadistically in pure enjoyment. This fueled Bosco's temper and he began thrashing around in his restraints again.  
  
"Young man, you are only making this worse on yourself. My job is to sew you up and I am not leaving here till it is done. You jerking around like that is only going to prolong this procedure," the doctor said sincerely.  
  
"Please, I am a cop, you can't do this to me. You are a doctor you are supposed to help people," Bosco pleaded with the man.  
  
"That is exactly what I am doing officer, saving your life," he said using gauze to remove some of the blood from the wound.  
  
"I can't insure he won't have any blood clots, but I can stitch him up and keep him around for awhile," the doctor said reaching over Bosco's head and grabbing his surgical thread and needle.  
  
"Whatever Doc," Maddog said watching with pleasure at the trembling form in front of him.  
  
TBC? 


End file.
